marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dave Bautista
'David Michael Bautista, Jr. '(ur. 18 stycznia 1969 w Arlington) - amerykański aktor, kulturysta, zawodnik MMA i profesjonalny wrestler. W filmach wytwórni Marvel Studios gra rolę Draxa, członka Strażników Galaktyki. Biografia Zadebiutował w Ohio Valley Wrestling w 2000. W WWE rozpoczął karierę 9 maja 2002 podczas jednego ze SmackDown (pod pseudonimem Deacon Batista). W styczniu 2003 przeszedł na Raw i przystąpił do teamu Evolution, który stworzył wraz z Triple H'em, Rickiem Flairem i Randy Ortonem. Batista wywalczył dwukrotnie WWE World Tag Team Championship w teamie z Flairem: pierwszy raz na grudniowym Armageddon 2003, drugi raz na jednym z Raw w lutym 2004. W 2005 wygrał Royal Rumble, co dało mu szansę zdobycia pasa mistrzowskiego. Batista wygrał z Triple H'em na Wrestlemanii 21 zdobywając WWE World Heavyweight Championship i odchodząc z Evolution. Tego samego roku powrócił na SmackDown. 16 grudnia 2005 na SmackDown! Batista i Rey Mysterio Jr. zostali WWE Tag Team Championami. Na Survivor Series 2006 pokonał Kinga Bookera i zdobył po raz drugi WWE World Heavyweight Championship. W 2007 zdobył pas po raz trzeci w Triple Threat matchu na Unforgiven. 23 czerwca 2008 podczas draftu, Batista został przeniesiony na galę WWE RAW. 14 września 2009 przeszedł ponownie na SmackDown (w międzyczasie zdobył ponownie WWE World Tag Team Championship, tym razem z Johnem Ceną oraz WWE Championship pokonując Randy'ego Ortona). Na WWE Elimination Chamber zdobył po raz drugi WWE Championship pokonując Cenę. Tytuł stracił na Wrestlemanii 26. Po dwukrotnej porażce w walkach o odzyskanie tytułu, Batista odszedł z WWE, ponieważ − jak wyznał − nie uznaje dzisiejszej polityki zarządców WWE. Rozpoczął karierę aktorską i zagrał w filmach akcji: Wrong Side of Town (2010), House of the Rising Sun (2011), The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) oraz The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption (2012) i Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) z Chrisem Prattem. W grudniu 2013 roku na oficjalnej stronie WWE pojawił się materiał wideo zapowiadający powrót Batisty w dniu 20 stycznia 2014.r na poniedziałkowym Monday Night Raw. Po powrocie oznajmił, że jego celem jest pas który posiada Randy Orton oraz wykonał Batista Bomb na Alberto Del Rio. Pojawił się na gali Royal Rumble z nr 28 i udało mu się wyeliminować Alberta Del Rio, Rybacka i Ericka Rowana a jako ostatniego wyeliminował Romana Reignsa i tym samym zwyciężył Royal Rumble Match. Na Wrestlemanii 30 przegrał walkę o zunifikowane pasy WWE: World Heawyweight Championship i WWE Championship, gdyż został do niej włączony Daniel Bryan, który wcześniej pokonał Triple H. Filmy * Obcy krewni ''(2006) * ''Synu, synu, cóżeś ty uczynił? ''(2009) * ''Niebezpieczna dzielnica ''(2010) * ''Prawo zbrodni ''(2011) * ''Człowiek o żelaznych pięściach ''(2012) * ''Król Skorpion 3: Odkupienie ''(2012) * ''Riddick ''(2013) * ''Strażnicy Galaktyki ''(2014) * ''Człowiek mafii ''(2015) * ''Spectre ''(2015) * ''L.A. Slasher ''(2015) * ''Wrota bohaterów ''(2016) * ''Maruderzy ''(2016) * ''Szefowa ''(2016) * ''Kickboxer: Vengeance ''(2016) * ''Final Score ''(2017) * ''Blade Runner 2049 ''(2017) * ''Bushwick ''(2017) * ''Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 ''(2017) * ''Guardians' Inferno ''(2017) * ''Escape Plan 2: Hades ''(2018) * ''Hotel Artemis ''(2018) * ''Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) Ciekawostki * Ma siostrę Donnę Raye. Kategoria:Aktorzy